


Юбилей

by KisVani



Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Female James T. Kirk, Female Spock (Star Trek), Fluff, Genderswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: На "Энтерпрайз" четвёртая годовщина пятилетней миссии.





	Юбилей

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LRaien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/gifts).



Если вы спросите любого, кому доводилось знать Джейн Кирк (что во время учёбы в Академии, что во время службы, что во время увольнительных, проще говоря — вообще любого, кто хоть раз её видел), то вам скажут: она чертовски обожает праздники. Если нет повода — она его придумает. Если нет обычая — придумает и его или подберёт подходящий (хотя такие, которые включают в себя жертвенное убийство и\или съедение её команды Джейн не очень нравятся).  
Так ни для кого из команды «Энтерпрайз» не было сюрпризом то, что к четвёртому юбилею пятилетней миссии их капитан закатила грандиозную вечеринку. Потому что, почему бы и нет? Отличный повод.  
— Ну, Спок, как тебе праздник? — спросила Джейн уже когда основная, особо шумная часть вечеринки, отгремела. — Надеюсь, ты не обиделась, что я взяла некоторые твои вещи для игры в поиск сокровищ?  
Они обе стояли возле стола в угле кают-компании, на столе громоздились те самые предметы, найденные в разных концах корабля (где до того их спрятала капитан и несколько членов экипажа, разделявших её взгляды на устроение праздников).  
Коммандер Спок могла бы сказать, что она считала это развлечение несколько инфантильным, но это (в довольно грубых выражениях) уже высказал доктор Маккой, а повторяться Спок не любила. К тому же, она сама ответила доктору, что находит происходящее очаровательным. Ни одно из заявлений не было ложью, но капитан, с её парадоксальной человеческой логикой могла найти противоречие. Так что Спок решила обойти вопрос самих впечатлений от игры и праздника и сосредоточиться на последнем вопросе.  
— Я не обижена, — сказала она, глядя прямо на улыбающуюся капитана. — Тем более, вы спросили разрешения. Но стоило предупредить, что вы используете для составления загадок сюжет «Алису в Стране Чудес». Я бы помогла.  
Джейн пожала плечами.  
— Я не сомневалась, что ты прочитаешь книгу. Но решила, что ты посчитаешь её… нелогичной.   
— Напротив, — спокойно ответила Спок, — в этой истории отображены начала формальной логики, упрощённые и представленные в игровой форме. К тому же, мать читала нам с сестрой «Алису в Стране Чудес» в детстве, так что мне прекрасно известен сюжет.  
Спок не стала говорить о том, как бывала дезориентирована, словно главная героиня сказки, и как ей сложно было жить в мире, где верх может быть низом, а все его обитатели уверены, что это в порядке вещей. Сейчас было не время и не место для подобных признаний. Впрочем, спроси капитан напрямую —она бы ответила.  
И, конечно, Джейн обратила внимание вовсе не на то, на что обратила бы внимание сама Спок.  
— Спок, у тебя есть сестра? Чёрт, почему я не знала?! Мы празднуем четырёхлетие нашей пятилетней миссии, а ты не сказала о том, что у тебя есть сестра?  
Она улыбалась, но Спок уже научилась замечать за этой улыбкой истинные эмоции. Сейчас Джейн была удивлена и немного обижена.  
— Это есть в расширенной версии моего личного дела, капитан, — сказала Спок. — Вы могли бы запросить его и узнать.  
Джейн помотала головой, отчего и без того лежащие в беспорядке (после слишком активной игры в шарады) короткие волосы взлохматились ещё больше.  
— Я предпочитаю не запрашивать личные дела без особой нужды. Спок, почему ты мне не говорила?  
— Я предпочитаю не смешивать личное и профессиональное, капитан, — ответила Спок, выгнув бровь.  
Джейн нервно хохотнула и сказала, понизив тон:  
— Отлично удаётся, с учётом, что мы уже год встречаемся.  
— Хотите, чтобы я перевелась на другой корабль? — поинтересовалась Спок, конечно, она знала, что Джейн не хочет ничего подобного и ни на что такое не намекает… просто и у неё порой появлялось очень человеческое желание подразнить.  
И Джейн прекрасно это понимала.  
— Только, если познакомишь со своей горячей сестричкой, — ответила она в тон Спок. — Уверена, она не устоит перед моими чарами.  
— Боюсь, она откажет, завидев одно это выражение лица. А, если будете настаивать, то разобьёт это же лицо и отправит вас в медотсек.  
— А что у меня с лицом? — невинно спросила Джейн.  
Спок не стала отвечать вербально, она подняла со стола, у которого они стояли, зеркальце (которое тоже было частью игры в поиск сокровищ) и молча подняла на уровень лица Джейн.  
— Ну… Я симпатичная, — сказала та и показала своему отражению язык, а потом посмотрела на Спок и добавила уже совсем другим тоном: — Серьёзно, Спок, мы знакомы уже четыре года, а я всё ещё очень мало о тебе знаю. И я правда хочу это исправить.  
— Согласна, Джейн, — ответила Спок, опуская зеркало. — Я тоже очень многое хочу тебе рассказать.  
Джейн кивнула, а потом опять усмехнулась и обвела кают-компанию рукой.  
— Но ведь это отличный праздник, так?  
— Согласна, — совершенно честно ответила Спок.


End file.
